When Will It Be Me
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Sango and Kagome are in the future. Kagome is with Kurama. But who does Sango have? Main Pairing: SanHiei Hints of: KagKur IYYYH SONGFIC


**Dedication: **Dedicated to my friend, FellenWolf. She personally doesn't like Kagome to be the main character so I am making this with Sango the main character

**Summary: **Sango and Kagome are in the future. Kagome is with Kurama. But who does Sango have? SanHiei KagKur

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. I do not own Sango, Kagome, Kurama, or Hiei. I do not own the song When Will It Be Me by Yasmeen either...soooo LAWYERS BACK OFF!_

**Warning: **_Some characters such as Hiei may be out of character and I am sorry if he is or if any character is out of character! _

**When Will It Be Me**

**Song One-Shot**

"See ya Sango!" Kagome said while looping her arm with Kurama's and they walked away from Sango who was sitting on the picnic table in the park. Sango waved weakly. They had yet another dinner to go to. Sango let a sigh pass through her lightly glossed lips.

"Bored..." Sango looked around and saw all the couples just walking around holding hands and laughing.

_I see the couple are walkin by_

_Feel like I Dont wanna be alone today _

_So glad no one can see what I hide_

Sango sighed again. She was sitting there doing nothing. When everyone except her and Kagome died in the battle with Naraku, Kagome brought her here. Sango quickly adjusted to the modern world and she and Kagome quickly learned that there were demons in this world so they had to protect the complete Shikon No Tama.

_Deep inside _

_How it feels to be _

_The girl who never gets the right guy _

_Tell me why _

Sango stood up from the picnic table and stretched out her back making her black baggy shirt go up a little bit showing her well toned stomach. Well being trained since you were about 5 did have its advantages. Sango put her braid behind her back and it fell gently to her waist. She had gotten red highlights in her hair recently and it seemed to suit her. Who would have thought?

_When theres so much_

_Ive got to give _

_I wake up reaching out in the night _

_Ready to hold him tight _

_Til I realize _

_That nobody is there _

Sango started down the path that joggers took to go around the park. Every person she passed was holding someone's hand. Were there couples all around her or something? Where they mocking her that no one loved her like she wanted to be loved?

_When will it be me? _

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

_Whens it gonna be? _

Sango took a path that went into the forest that people rarely used. She took it because she wanted to clear her head. Sango looked around at her surrounds. A few trees were scattered around the small feild of flowers that looked like someone had taken care of them. Sango smiled and walked towards them. They were daisies her favorite besides sakura flowers.

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

_That never let me go?_

_Id really like to know _

_When will it be me? _

Sango sat down in front of the flowers and let the wind blow some of the strand hairs that had fallen from her braid into her face. Sango reached out and touched one of the daises gently. It felt like silk to her. Sango picked one gently and stood up. She twirled it in her fingers as she walked back to the jogger path.

_My friends seem to have all the love _

_Feels like love_

_Knocks on their door and walks right in_

Sango suddenly heard a rustle in the bush and looked over. Suddenly a demon that looked like a giant cat jumped out. Sango jumped back on instinct and she reached behind her back for her hirakotsu. That's when she remembered that she had left it at Kagome's house. Her eyes went back to the demon and they widened in fear as the cat brought down its sharp claws on her.

_I know that I am worthy of what Ive been wishing for_

_I cant wait no more_

_Loves nowhere to be found _

Sango clenched her eyes closed ready for the hit. But...it never came. Sango slowly opened her eyes and saw that the demon was in pieces in front of her. Sango looked around for her savior so she could thank him. She frowned when she didn't see him. She didn't even see the crimson eyes that were watching her from the treetop.

_When will it be me? _

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

_Tell me_

_Whens it gonna be? _

It had been days but still Sango couldn't get it out of her head that someone saved her..._her. _At the moment Kagome had taken Sango out for ice cream but of course Kurama just happened to show up with his whole gang. Yuske Urameshi, top punk in Tokyo and also Kagome's cousin. Kurwabara, or better known as Kurwabaka to some. He was kind and everything ( you know the whole woman code ) in Sango's opinion but he was too much of a danger to others and especially to himself.

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

_That never let me go?_

_Id really like to know _

_When will it be me? _

Sango had a certain attraction to one of the members of the gang. He had gravity defying hair, crimson blood eyes, and he always wore black which was Sango's favorite color now. His name...was Hiei. That was all she really knew too. He never talked. She didn't know why but it felt better when he was around...Was it a crush or something? Who knows.

_Feeling his tender touch _

_Lying in his arms_

_Talkin bout forever together _

_Givin him all of my love _

_Thats been trying to break free _

Sango walked out of the ice cream shop when Kagome went over to Kurama as always, but she didn't notice that a certain guy had followed her out and was hiding in the trees as she walked into the park that she was at a couple of days ago. She heard another rustle in the bush...but this time she was prepared.

_Dont wanna be alone _

_No more_

_Im telling you what I need _

_I want someone who loves me for me _

_And when will it be? _

_Wonder when will it be me? _

Sango pulled out a dagger that she had hidden in her combat boots that morning. She did that every morning since that cat attack. You could never be too sure. A little rabbit came out nibbling on a piece of grass. Sango smiled slightly and shook her head sadly. She had been over reacting.

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

Sango started walking. She heard music not to far from where she was and went to investigate. She never noticed the dark shadow that followed her.

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

_When will it be me? _

_When will I be the one _

_Somebodys dreaming of? _

_Ooooh Yeaaah_

Sango stopped when she saw it was coming from a record place. She walked in and started over to the booth that was playing it really really loudly. She looked at the song title and artist. It read..._When Will It Be Me - Yasmeen_. She then turned around but was suddenly met with a face in front of her.

Sango slowly focused on the face. "Hiei?" She questioned when she recognized him. "Hn" Was all she got in return. She frowned and then walked out of the record store, not knowing Hiei had followed her. Sango sighed very slightly. She could still hear the song as well. "Wait" Came a male's voice from behind her. Sango stopped and slowly turned to look at Hiei who was standing there...and for the first time in his life...nervous.

_When will I find my heart _

_Lyin inside the arms _

Sango tilted her head at Hiei's actions. She wondered what in the hell was wrong with him. "What is it Hiei?" Sango questioned him. She heard him whisper something but couldn't make it out. She looked at him confused. "I love you.." She heard him whisper louder. Sango's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Hiei slowly met her gaze. "I said I love you..." Sango looked at him before a smile slowly went across her face. "I do as well..."

_I ask myself_

_When will it be me? _

"I think it's me now..." Sango whispered as Hiei slowly leaned to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Who would have thought that a couple of lyrics would bring two people together?

**End Of Song One-Shot**

_Pleeeease tell me what you thought cause I would reallly really like to know THANKS FOR READING_


End file.
